Loki's Reward
by tophatsare123
Summary: Because of his good behavior, Loki is allowed to visit Midgard on occasion as reward. But once Thor tells The Avengers this they question why Loki would want to come to earth as a reward anyway... well, their about to find out why.


So basically this is happening after The Avengers took place. Thor has gathered the other Avengers to Stark Tower. What you consider doesn't make sense, reconsider again but use your imagination this time.

"You let him do what?!" Steve shouted.

"Every now and then! He's not harming anyone, I swear." Thor said thoughtfully but in a strong voice.

"How long has this been going on? Why didn't you tell us!" Steve said, still shouting.

"He is my brother, it is my job to look after him. Allowing him to come down to Midgard on occasion acts as a reward for his… acceptable behavior."

"We didn't save the world from mass destruction just so you could bring your rampaging brother back to it!" Clint said in a sharp tone.

"If he missed getting his ass handed to him, why didn't he just say so?" Tony said in his usual sarcastic voice.

"Wait! Everyone just be quiet for a minute!" Natasha spoke calmly. "You said you allow Loki to come to earth as a reward?"

"Yes, I told him if he behaves himself I will get our father to allow his visitation."

Everyone was silent for a minute.

"I'm confused... why would Loki want to come visit earth as a reward?" asked Natasha

"Maybe he's realized it isn't so bad, you know… beach's, trees…" Bruce said naively.

Everyone gave him a look of doubt.

"I didn't question his motives…" Said Thor, sounding more unsure of his decision as the conversation progressed.

"…Anybody want a drink? I think I could use a drink." Tony said striding over to his bar.

"Alright Thor, when's the next time Loki is coming to earth?" Natasha asked.

"Tonight, why do you ask?" Thor said curiously.

"Cap, Clint, and I are going to follow him, make sure he's not doing anything he's not supposed to. After a few days under supervision we'll determine whether or not he's still a threat. Deal?" Natasha spoke with the buoyancy of a true leader.

Clint attempted to protest but was given a demanding glare from Natasha. He nodded his head, letting her know he accepted the plan. Steve rolled his eyes but nodded his head and gave in as well.

"Fair enough, it is a deal. He will appear near Star Tower at 11 pm. Make sure you are ready for him." Thor said.

It was late at night, Clint, Nat, and Steve gathered outside Stark Tower. They saw a flash of lightening in the sky and new Loki was bound to show very soon. They ran to the side of the building shielding themselves from the mischievous god and waited. There was a flash of smoke and suddenly Loki appeared, kneeling.

"Well isn't that a little ironic." Clint said sarcastically.

"Be quiet we can't let him hear us." Natasha spoke in a demanding whisper.

He stood up, brushing leftover residue from the smoke off his coat and began walking. The three Avengers waited until he was barely out of sight to start following him. An hour had almost passed.

"Where the hell is he going?" Steve whispered.

"I have no idea, were not even in the city anymore." Clint said.

Loki stopped in front of a small house. It was white, with gray shutters. There was a window above the roof, you'd be able to climb out of it and sit on the roof if you'd like. There was a tree next to the roof. It was jagged and tall and reached just above the roof. Loki started to climb it. The three Avengers looked at each other, confused and concerned. As Loki reached the top of the tree he grabbed hold of the roof and pulled himself up onto it. He sat there for a bit, obviously tired from the climb he just made from the ground to the roof. He stood up and walked towards the window, placing his hand on the frame of it. He started to speak.

"_What_ is he doing?" Steve said.

"No… idea." Clint dragged his words along, completely stumped.

"Clint, tie this tightly to one of your arrows." Natasha handed him a small voice recorder.

He got the picture and did what he was told. He proceeded to swiftly move to the side of the house and shot an arrow on the corner. Close enough for Loki's voice to be heard on it, but far enough away so that Loki couldn't see it. Loki stayed at the window for an hour. Peeking in, standing up, sitting down, and whispering to what Clint, Nat, and Steve thought was himself.

"That dude needs some serious therapy." Steve said.

"No kidding." Clint replied back.

Loki stood up, with a look of dreariness on his face. He looked sad and utterly pathetic. He radiated a surge of lonesomeness like none other the three heroes had ever seen. Loki started walking towards the tree he used to climb onto the roof with and slid down it. He walked through the front yard of the house and into the street.

"I'm ready!" Loki yelled into the sky, immediately followed by him muttering to himself in an unfriendly tone.

There was a zap of lightening and Loki had disappeared. Nat, Steve, and Clint all gave each other an uneasy look. They walked over to the arrow Clint had shot at the side of the house and lifted Natasha up to retrieve it.

"Good, we can all meet at Stark's tomorrow and see what this is all about." Steve said.

The three started to walk back but turned around instantly when they heard a window open. It was the window where Loki was hanging around all night. A girl popped her head out of the window, a pretty one at that. She turned her head from side to side, obviously curious from hearing the loud bang the lightening made. She yawned then popped her head back in and pulled the window down.

"I think we just discovered what this was all about" Natasha chuckled.

"Really? He walked all that way to go see a girl?" Bruce spoke with a childish attitude.

"Looks like your brothers got the hots for someone, a girl surprisingly." Tony said.

"I don't understand what you mean by that…" Thor said to Tony awkwardly.

"Tony would you just play this somewhere so we can all hear what's on it!" Natasha said anxiously.

She handed Tony the device they used to record Loki last night. He chatted with Jarvis for a bit telling him to play what was on it. It started to play…

You could hear Loki sigh. "Darling… I do wish I could speak to you face to face and not through this disdainful glass. A Midgardian… I can only just recognize the beauty your face holds. How I wish I could hold it." He paused every so often. " I hear you hum to yourself whilst scribbing in your journal, how you wish your beauty shined through more you say? How I wish I could tell you if it did, I would be blinded. How I wish I could tell you never has there been a finer fairness and grace I've witnessed on a woman."

The tape ended with Loki sighing, and groaning every now and again.

The room fell silent. What was a room of rock hard super heroes, very quickly turned into a room of very loud laughter and curious faces.

_Part 2 coming soon._


End file.
